He's Mine
by Sparroe51
Summary: One Shots based off of songs. Rated T for safety.
1. He's Mine

**This is just a one shot that popped into my head. I recommend you listen to the song. It's close but trails off at the end hope you like.**

_**He's Mine – Rodney Atkins**_

There was a knock at the door; he raised himself off the couch to answer it. Opening the door he was wondering if it was the cops, wouldn't be the first time. He pulled open the door to see Mr. Johnson from down the road standing with six boys.

Mr. Johnson said he, "caught them shootin' beer bottles down in the holler and smokin'." Leaning against the door frame, "Is that right?" Puck looked at the boy they all looked guilty. He knew all their fathers and mothers. He just smiled.

Then the old man said, "They won't speak when spoken to. So which one here belongs to you and I know one does. 'Cause they all started runnin' to your back forty when they saw me comin' on my gator."

He looked Mr. Johnson in the eyes, "he's mine that one. Got a wild-haired side and then some it's no surprise what he's done. He's ever last bit of my old man's son and if you knew me then there'd be no question in your mind. You'd know he's mine. Yeah he is."

He pointed to the one with a Mohawk and hazel eyes, "what about the others?" He sighed, "I'll guess I'll take those too." Once he thanked Mr. Johnson he closed the door, "You're lucky your ma didn't open that door. You'd be dead."

"I know you won't tell her will you?" He leaned back looking at his son and his friends, "Nah your Ma is stressed enough as it is. Go on now." He watched as the boys headed upstairs, "Yo Puck your dad is pretty cool." He grinned when he heard his son say, "I know."

_Friday Night Football Game_

Friday night football games, he was living for the speakers to call the name on the back of number twenty. Just one-forty-five and five foot eleven, maybe. That night they played Carmel High who played dirty.

Limelight barely shined on number twenty but everyone still remembers when he whooped up on that boy way bigger for taking that cheap shot on our little kicker and they threw him out. He stood in the stands a proud father yelling, "HE'S MINE!"

"Noah stop that. I can't believe you approve of him being so violent." Noah looked down at his wife of almost eighteen years, "Come on babe. He's mine remember. We're just lucky he ain't knocked some girl up."

His wife slapped his arm, "Noah I can't believe you. Go get your son so we can go home." Noah rolled his eyes, "Yeah B when he's bad he's mine but when he's good he's yours. It don't work that way." He watched as his very pregnant wife rose from the bleachers, "Fine I will go get my honor roll son."

He chuckled and followed her making sure she didn't trip. She was tiny and could barely see her feet. "Hey Rachel," she turned to look at him pointing to his son talking to a short girl wearing a short skirt and an animal sweater.

"Remind you of anyone?" She rubbed her extended stomach, "Noah I have no idea what you are talking about." He smirked at her wrapping his arms around her, "Oh really father like son B. I hope you like her cause that's your future daughter in law."

Rachel looked down the field and pointed, "No that one is." Noah looked at a blond cheerleader, "No Rachel. That girl right there is and I bet you a hundred dollars and a vacation to anywhere." She laughed, "Oh really Noah that could take years."

Noah snorted, "We'll see about that. Do you know what I want if I win?" She shook her head, "No, what?" He grinned down at her, "I want another baby." She groaned, "Noah we have six as it is. By the time he gets married I might be too old to have more."

He grinned at her, "That's fine then you shouldn't have a problem agreeing to it." She sighed, "Fine Noah. If that girl becomes our daughter in law, I will have another baby." He growled, "Say mine." She laughed, "Fine I will have Noah Puckerman's child."

_Four Months Later _

His son was eighteen and married. He grinned at his wife who was holding their three month old daughter. "So five boys and a girl, you think we can make another little girl that looks just like you?" She was glaring at her son and his now wife who was pregnant.

"Shut it Puckerman. You're lucky I don't kill you. You knew he was having sex with her. You could have prevented this." He sighed, "No babe. He's mine and when it comes to sex, well we don't listen." She sighed, "Fine. I guess you get your seventh child, Puckerman."

She handed the baby to him, "I want you to remember something." He smiled down at his daughter, "what?" "She's mine." He paled and she laughed going to talk to the newlyweds. He watched as his oldest son hugged Rachel and thought, _I thank God he's mine. Bless his heart._


	2. Two Pink Lines

**Kind of worried this will be all country songs. There are a lot of good Eric Church songs that I would like to do. If you don't like country sorry.**

_**Two Pink Lines – Eric Church**_

She was pacing back and forth on her front porch. He pulled up slinging gravel in his Daddy's Ford. She cried all the way to Johnson's store. He kept the motor running and parked by the door. Walking into the store he thought about the phone call.

He had been hanging out with Finn and Sam playing video games when his phone stared vibrating. "Hello?" He heard someone breathe into the phone, "Noah I need to see you." He smirked, "I bet you do babe." He heard her snort, "Noah I'm three weeks late."

He started choking, "What? Give me five minutes I'll be right there." He ran out of Sam's house with questions flying out behind him. He sighed and walked into the store, fuck he was only eighteen.

He walked down the aisles looking for the 'test'. By the fifth aisle he was getting a little frustrated when he had a thought, _where are the condoms?_ Ta-da there they were he grabbed two and walked toward the front feeling nervous.

He purchased them and went out to the truck and sped home so she could take them. While she was in the bathroom he read the directions on the box. One means none and we're home free. Two means three and a diamond ring_. Yeah I wonder what fate is gonna decide. _We're just sittin around waiting on two pink lines, sitting around waiting on two pink lines.

_Yeah her Daddy's gonna kill me and thats a fact. Maybe we'll just leave town and never come back or I could stand there and tell him face him like a man. Oh who am I kidding, he'll never understand._

She walked out and time seemed to slow down. They had to wait three minutes to learn whether or not they be stuck with each other forever. It was supposed to be a fling before college. It had started right after graduation after she broke up Finn.

Nobody knew they were each other's secret. Hot summer nights, whispering her name under the blanket by the river bank hearts beating fast they never thought twice but she pulled him close and he held on tight.

He watched her face; he could see her dreams flying out the window as she stared at her hands. He was so stupid why had he forgot to use protection and why did she let him? He had gotten better at it after Beth but with her all reason went out the window.

"Rachel, we'll be okay. Whatever you decide I'll be okay with okay?" He pulled her face up so he could look in her eyes. She gave him a watery smile, "Noah if I am pregnant. I'm keeping it. I've thought about it."

He was in shock Rachel was going to give up her dreams for their child, "No Rachel you belong in New York that's your dream." She wrapped her hand around his wrist, "Noah sometimes dreams change."

Then the moment of truth finally comes, she gives me a look and then comes undone. She says looks like we're lucky someones smiling down. She grabs her coat and says see ya around. Just before the door closed, "Hey Noah?" He gulped, "Yeah?" She smiled at him, "Maybe next time huh?"

He felt himself go pale as she laughed, "Call me when you're done freaking." She closed his door and he flopped down on his bed, he never wanted to wait on Two Pink Lines ever again. Then he thought, _unless it's with Rachel._

He was going to New York with her after all maybe they could be more than just friend with benefits. Next time sitting around waiting on two pink lines won't be so bad.


	3. There Goes My Life

**There Goes My Life – Kenny Chesney **

All he could think about was I'm too young for this

Got my whole life ahead

Hell I'm just a kid myself

How I'm gonna raise one

All he could see were his dreams going up in smoke

So much for ditching this town and hanging out on the coast

Oh well, those plans are long gone

And he said

There goes my life

There goes my future, my everything

Might as well kiss it all good-bye

There goes my life

It was after football practice Rachel said she needed to talk to him and it was important. They stood under the bleachers; Rachel looked as if she'd been crying. He wanted to pull her toward him. They had dated off and on since freshman year.

"Rachel just tell me what's wrong and we'll figure it out." She sniffed, "Noah I'm pregnant." Before he could react Rachel walked away from him. He stood frozen thinking about being a father. He was too young and not ready for a child. All he wanted was to leave this town and now he was stuck here.

He shook all the negative thoughts out of his head and thought _'oh well, those plans are long gone.'_ He went to find Rachel. He had to make things right. He wanted to help her as much as could. He wanted to be there for her. As he ran from the field to the parking lot a thought came to him, _'What if it wasn't his? What if it was Finn's?'_

'_She wouldn't have told you if it was Finn's.' _He picked his pace up and found her sitting in her car crying. He knocked on the window and opened the door. He pulled her out and held her, "Rachel its ok. I'm here." She just sobbed harder into his chest.

"I can't do this Noah. I have dreams; I don't want to be stuck here for the rest of my life. I'm so sorry." She didn't want his kid and fuck that hurt but he sucked it up knowing he wasn't the only one, "Its okay Rachel whatever you decide is fine I'll be here with you every step of the way."

A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later

That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator

Oh yeah...he loves that little girl.

Momma's waiting to tuck her in

As she stumbles up those stairs

She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear

Sleep tight, hazel eyes and bouncing curls

He smiles

There goes my life

There goes my future my everything

I love you, daddy goodnight

There goes my life

He's worked at Burt's garage since he was sixteen. He entered his small three bedroom house to hear his daughter tell his wife of four years that she was drawing a picture for daddy. "How come I never get pictures?" "Oh mommy I just drawed you a picture."

"Yeah but daddy has more than me." Puck laughed, it was true the fridge was covered in drawings for him not her. "Awe honey I'll make it up to you," he said to his wife. "Oh how are you going to do that?" He held up a bag of take out, "I brought dinner." His wife kissed him, "Okay but we need to talk later." "Yes ma'am."

It was time for bed. Momma was waiting to tuck her in. "I love you goodnight Caroline." He watched as she stumbled up the stairs dragging her bear behind her. "I love you daddy goodnight." Carolina was a good mixture of Rachel and him if you would have told him four and a half years ago that he would be married with a child and happy he would have laughed.

He loved that little girl, she was his whole world and he would do anything to make her smile. He heard Rachel close the door to Carly's bedroom. She came down the stairs and set beside him on the couch, "I have some news for you Noah." He pulled her closer, "Is it good news?"

"Depends." He sighed sometimes he wished she would just answer him but he liked when she got playful. "Depends on what?" "How you feel." "How I feel about what?" "On being a father." He laughed, "Babe I'm already a father." "Again." He was in shock, "Babe you're joking." "Nope Congratulations."

She had that Honda loaded down

With Abercrombie clothes and fifteen pairs of shoes and his American express

He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said you're good to go

She hugged them both and headed off to the west coast

He cried

There goes my life

There goes my future, my everything

I love you

Baby good-bye

There goes my life

There goes my life

Eighteen years ago he never saw this coming his daughter had got into UCLA for film. His kid was smarter than he ever could be and he was so proud. He was also sad because his baby girl was going to be across the country. He had helped her pack her car the day before and it hit him hard that his baby was all grown up.

Rachel hugged Carly and told her good luck as her brothers hugged her, Puck checked the oil. He felt dread as he slammed the hood, "You're good to go baby girl." He hugged her, handed her his credit card and watched as she drove off. Rachel walked behind and wrapped her arms around him, "It'll be okay. I'm here for you Noah."

He smiled as tears ran down his face, "That little girl is my whole world Rach. I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to her." "I know Noah but she's not a little girl anymore. You still have your sons to raise and she's just showed you that you did a damn good job." He turned to face her, "I did didn't I?" She nodded, "Come on we need to get in the house before your spawn blow it up."


	4. Let It Rain

**Let It Rain – David Nail**

She stood there with tears running down her face, she was making gasping sounds, and her hand covered her mouth. He felt broke like he wanted to lay down and die rather than see the hurt on her face. When she had walked in she had a huge smile on her face and had wanted to tell him something but he insisted that he go first. He was about to throw seven years out the window.

The one night he forgot to wear that ring and now he felt like his life was ending. He had to tell her the guilt had eaten away for way too long. He sat her on their couch and held on her hand. He kissed the back of her hand, "Rachel I cheated on you." Her smile slipped, "What?" She pulled her hand out of his grasp, "Rachel I'm so sorry. It was the night of that huge fight we had about kids. I was so mad that I got drunk and I slept with Quinn."

She stood and walk away from, "Rachel please, say something." It was then he saw her shoulders shaking and he knew it was over. It killed him to see her like that. He walked to their bedroom and started packing his stuff. He didn't want to he wanted to stay here and hold her but he had did what every guy she'd ever been with did, he slept with Quinn while he was with her. He heard something break in the living room. He ran to see a Rachel holding her hand and blood dripping onto the floor.

"Rachel baby let me see." She shook her head, "Why Noah? I'm I not enough? Did I do something wrong? Please explain why Noah." She sobbed. "Baby you're bleeding let me see." He took her hand in his and pulled her to the sink. He cleaned it and gave her a paper towel to stop the bleeding while he went to get the first aid kit. They sat at the kitchen table while he wrapped her hand. She was still crying when he finished.

He stood up to finish packing when he heard her whisper, "Noah wait." He sat in front of her, "What Rachel?" She looked up into his eyes, "Noah when I came home this afternoon I wanted to tell you something so important about our life and then you do this and you think you can just leave without me telling you my news." He looked down, "Sorry I just thought you wouldn't want to see me after I told you but what is your news."

She sniffled, "Noah I'm pregnant." When she said it there was no smile on her face only more tears. She tried to keep looking at him but it hurt too much. She stood up sobbing heading for their bedroom. He sat at the table in shock; it's what he wanted, to have children with her and be happy but no he had to ruin that. He stood following her. She laid across their bed holding onto one of his baseball jerseys.

"Rachel. Do you want me to leave?" She looked at him with tears in his eyes, "Do you _want_ to leave?" He crawled in the bed beside her, "No I don't want to leave you, I never do. Rachel I love you and I wanted to be the one who told you." He wrapped his arm around her waist as she said, "Are you saying that because of the baby?" He pressed his nose into her hair, "No, Rachel. Even if there was no baby I would give you time and space and then I would ask you if we could try again."

She turned to face him, "Why Noah? Why her?" He wiped a tear off her face, "To be honest because she wasn't you. She wasn't the reason I was hurting. Rachel she was there and she wasn't short with brown eyes filled with so much love but refusing to have my baby. I'm sorry. I can never forgive myself for breaking my promises to you. I don't want your forgiveness because I don't deserve it. I deserve your hate." He watched as her features changed from sad to pissed back to sad.

"Noah I don't think I could ever hate you but I do need time but I don't want you to leave. I need you and I know you feel guilt but I need you to be here with me while I'm pregnant. I need you." He looked at her and felt his heart break even more because he could still see the love in her eyes. "Noah I love you, please don't leave me." When she said that it ripped his heart out of his chest, he was so fucking stupid. She was perfect, she loved him, she gave him everything and he threw all away because he was pissed at her.

"Rachel I thought you said you didn't want to have kids." She nodded, "I said that because I thought I couldn't get pregnant." "What?" She looked into his eyes, "I tired with Finn and I couldn't conceive so I thought I could get pregnant and then after we had our fight I went to a doctor. He said there was nothing wrong with me but I didn't want to get your hopes hope so I didn't say anything. I'm sorry if I had been honest this wouldn't have happened."

Suddenly he realized why she wasn't Rachel Barbara Berry pissed, she was blaming this on herself and it pissed him off. "Rachel just because you didn't tell me about your medical problems doesn't give me the right to cheat on you. We're married and I broke our vows." Now he was crying because of his actions. "I'll never be with another woman Rachel. I can't this hurts to much. And I know I still might lose you because you'll wise up eventually. Oh God Rachel I'm so sorry."

He placed his forehead on hers both were crying and holding on to each other for it felt like the earth was falling away. Neither knows how long they laid there like that but both of them knew they couldn't live without the other. She didn't forgive him because she thought there was nothing to forgive and he stayed with her even though she lied to him. They never went outside their marriage again and they now talked about everything in their lives.


	5. All I Have

**All I Have – Jennifer Lopez ft LL Cool J**

She was packing her bags and looking around the apartment looking for anything she could have left behind. She was picking up the bag off the bed when she heard the door open and keys land on the table beside the door, "Hey baby."

The bedroom door open and there he stood. She snorted and walked past him to the door refusing to look at him. He only called her baby because he didn't want to call her someone else's name. She dropped the bag beside the door and pulled on her goose down jacket.

"Where you going?" He was right behind her. "Rae, don't act like that. Talk to me. Please?" He was begging and he knew he would get his way every time.

"I can't do this anymore. Noah, your barely home and I'm tired of other girls calling here." She flipped her hair out of the coat. "We're done."

She picked up her bag and opened the door only for him to close it. He stood in front of it blocking her from leaving. "Noah I don't want to play this game; not tonight I'm tired."

"No Rae. You don't get to leave without explaining why now? Why not when I actually cheated on you with Santanna? Why now and not when you and Finn were sneaking around?"

She threw her bag down. "Because you keep promising to change to be better but you're not. I am the one that changed. I'm the one who loves in this relationship. I hate myself for what happened with Finn. I'm the one who gets the late night calls from girls talking about who's this? Why am I picking up your phone? I'm tired of being your last resort girl when everyone else is tired of you."

He stared at her realizing his mistake and that he was about to lose the only good thing in his life. "What happened?" He reached out to touch her but she moved away.

"Santana called. Thanks you know like that didn't hurt enough already you go back to her. Whatever I'm done Puck." She tried to push aside but he didn't budge just wrapped her in his arms. She hit him and started sobbing. "I can't do this."

He picked her and carried her to the bedroom. He unzipped her jacket and pulled it off of her. "Stop fighting me Rachel."

"Oh so you know my name. Let go of me. I hate you." He pushed her down on to the bed being gentle with her but forceful at the same time.

"No you don't Rae. I love and I'm sorry." He kissed her. "I'm an ass and I love you Rae. I need you more than you know. You're all I have."

"No stop it Noah." He grinned. She was back to calling him Noah instead of Puck. "Get off me."

He moved his hips against her and heard the moan slip between her lips. "Let your pride go and stay with me." He reached over and open a drawer pulling out a small box. "Rachel Barbara Berry will you marry me?"


	6. A Drop in the Ocean

_**A Dope In The Ocean – Ron Pope**_

He had loved her since sophomore year and that week they dated. She was smart and pretty. She believed in him no matter had low he had gotten in the world. She had stood beside him and fought for him the whole time.

Senior year and she was engaged to that douche Finn. Finn had no clue what he had standing beside him. That woman was going to take over the world and more if only Finn would let her go. He loved her and would follow her to the ends of the earth but not if it cost her, the dreams she's had since she was a baby.

He sat on a stool in the front of the Glee kids and Mr. Schue. He lied about why he was singing but knew she would figure it out. He picked up his guaiter and played the first few cord looking at her. He noticed the smile cross her face before he looked away looking around the room.

**A drop in the ocean,**

**A change in the weather,**

**I was praying that you and me might end up together.**

**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,**

**But I'm holding you closer than most,**

**'Cause you are my heaven.**

She watched him as he sang and knew she had been lying to herself for too long about her love for him. She refused to react with Finn sitting there even if they were over; had been for a while now.

**I don't wanna waste the weekend,**

**If you don't love me, pretend**

**A few more hours, then it's time to go.**

**And as my train rolls down the East coast,**

**I wonder how you keep warm.**

**It's too late to cry, too broken to move on.**

He felt tears building in his eyes because he had wasted that week with her and then he had lied about breaking up her. he had waited to long.

**Still I can't let you be,**

**Most nights I hardly sleep.**

**Don't see what you don't need, from me.**

She really didn't need him to be in her life. She needed someone better than him or Finn. He was not a good guy. He had lay awake at night thinking about her.

**Just a drop in the ocean,**

**A change in the weather,**

**I was praying that you and me might end up together.**

**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,**

**But I'm holding you closer than most,**

**'Cause you are my heaven.**

**Misplaced trust and old friends,**

**Never counting the regrets,**

**By the grace of God, I do not rest at all.**

**and New England as the leaves change;**

**The last excuse that I'll claim,**

**I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl.**

He had misplaced his trust in Quinn and Finn both. They had disappointed him but he felt like he had failed them by acting out, going after Finn's girlfriend and for knocking Quinn up at a young age. He would never regret Beth or the friends he had made along the way. He was a boy who loved and took Rachel for granted when they were together.

**Still I can't let you be,**

**Most nights I hardly sleep,**

**Don't see what you don't need, from me.**

He couldn't let her go without trying to tell her had she had made him feel over the years or that she didn't need him.

**Just a drop in the ocean,**

**A change in the weather,**

**I was praying that you and me might end up together.**

**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,**

**But I'm holding you closer than most,**

**'Cause you are my **

**Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no**

**Heaven doesn't seem far away.**

**Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no**

**Heaven doesn't seem far away.**

**nooo**

**nooo**

**A drop in the ocean,**

**A change in the weather,**

**I was praying that you and me might end up together.**

**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,**

**But I'm holding you closer than most,**

**'Cause you are my heaven.**

**You are my heaven**

He finished the song to claps and awes from the girls. He placed his guitar in its case; closed it and left the room not looking at Rachel or anyone really. He was putting his case in the truck when he heard his name being called. He turned to see Rachel running toward him. He watched as the wind whipped her hair around her head. "You weren't a little boy loving a woman like a little girl."

He frowned at her. She smiled at him. "Noah you've been a man for so long and you treated me like a gentleman the whole time. I've never forgotten our week together. Noah you're my heaven too. You protect me and you fight for me. I've loved you for so long but I keep denying it because I didn't think you felt the same way."

He grabbed her and kissed her with passion. Rain started falling but neither teen noticed. He pushed her up against his truck. He pulled away from her when he heard whistles and catcalls. He smiled at most of the club standing at the door. "It's about damn time." Santana yelled out. Rachel laughed.


	7. Best I Ever Had - Gary Allan

The CMA's. She was so excited she wasn't nominated tonight but next year she would be. Santana had helped her pick out a purple dress, backless and fitted until her hips. Her hair was curled and pinned at the crown of her head. Her make-up was natural except for the eyes which where a smokey purple. Her jewelry was simple her class ring from high school on her left hand and a princess cut diamond on her right. She had a necklace that was given to her a long time ago right between her breast.

As she walked down the carpet she heard her name being called. She smiled and posed for pictures. She was glad when it was over. She went to her seat and pulled out her phone taking pictures of the other celebs in the room for Santana.

~GleeStar~

She stood on stage with Luke Bryan. She had squeezed his arm as they made their way to the mic. "Ladies I repeat ladies he's all muscle." There were a couple of chuckles from the crowd.

Luke smiled. "Of course darlin'. If I wasn't married I'd show you a good country boy." There were hollers all around the room.

"I bet you could and so could the men nominated for Male Music Video." She smiled at the audience as she changed the subject. As they announced the winner and took a step back she took a huge breath.

Luke smiled at her. "Ya did good; hard parts over." Little did she know it was going to be a long night.

~GleeStar~

The winner of Breakthrough Artist Single of the Year was closing the show tonight and Rachel had the best seat in the house. She watched as they sat up. Jason Aldean and Kellie Pickler introduced him. He walked up to the mic in his blue jeans, black tee shirt, cowboy boots, and his cowboy hat. She remembered that hat well.

He started playing the cords. She felt her heart speed up as she watched his foot started keeping time with the song. As he started singing she was brought back to almost a year and a half ago.

_So you sailed away_

_Into a Grey sky morning_

_Now I'm here to stay_

_Love can be so boring_

_And nothing's quite the same now_

_I just say your name now_

She had made her decision when he didn't come in at midnight like he said he would. He didn't even call. She packed her stuff and left him without a note; she changed her phone number. She wanted to be with him but he was pulling her a direction she didn't want to go.

_But it's not so bad.. _

_You're only the best I ever had _

_You don't want me back_

_You're just the best I ever had_

_Verse 2_

_So you stole my world _

_Now I'm just a phony_

_Remembering the girl _

_Leaves me down and lonely_

_We'll send it in a letter_

_Make yourself feel better_

She gulped because she has always felt bad about leaving him like that but if she had talked to him he would have convinced her to stay. She couldn't face him even to this day she wouldn't go to the parties he was at or the premiers.

_(Chorus)_

_But It's not so bad.. _

_You're only the best I ever had _

_don't want me back_

_You're just the best I ever had_

_Bridge_

_And it might take some time_

_To patch me up inside_

_But I cant take it so I_

_I run away and hide_

_I might find in time _

_That you were always right_

_You were always right_

Santana had told her he had taken hard. He stopped drinking, stopped hanging out with the guys and even got a stable job. But it was too late for she had moved on (not really she would always love him).

_So you sailed away_

_Into a Grey sky morning_

_Now I'm here to stay_

_Love can be so boring_

_was it what you wanted_

_Could it be I'm haunted?_

_(Chorus)_

_But It's not so bad.. _

_You're only the best I ever had _

_don't want me back_

_You're just the best I ever had_

_You're just the best I ever had..._

As he finished the song she felt the tears running down her face and she saw him staring at her as he played the final cords. She left her seat as people applauded. She was running and she would always be running from him. He was the man she was meant to be with but she had done him wrong. She wouldn't be pulled into some dramatic story made for lifetime she wasn't Leann Rhymes for God's sake.

She didn't go to any after parties she went home, peeled off her dress and pulled on the one thing of Noah's she had taken when she left. She climbed into her Queen sized bed and laid staring at the ceiling before falling asleep.

She woke up to someone humming Sweet Carolina in her ear. She felt stubble on her face and said the first thing that popped in her head. "Finn I'm telling San."

She heard what could only be described as a growl as she opened her eyes to look at Noah Puckerman. She felt a smile touch her lips but then her mind became clear. "Noah what are you doing here?"

"Satan told me where the key was and I really wanted to talk to you. I saw you tonight and I'm sorry that song made you cry. That's how I felt. Is that my shirt?"

She blushed as she sat up. "I understand and um it's not yours anymore." His hazel eyes sparkled at her in the dim light from a lamp on the nightstand.

"It's cool Rae that just means when I do this I want be rejected." She didn't even have time to speak before he was kissing her. She kissed him back.

The next year at the AMA she was married and expecting her first child with Noah Puckerman everything was good. She walked down the red carpet with her baby bump with pride.


	8. It Takes a Man

**It Takes a Man**

It was only a fucking fling. He loved Quinn and only went out with Rachel to make her jealous and now this. She didn't love him either. She had told him from the beginning she was with him to piss Finn off for breaking up with her.

He sat in his truck in her drive way, she had called him and asked him to stop by. They were through had been for months. He was with Quinn but she hadn't been with anyone since they broke up. He knows because he had watched her flirt with guys but that was it, she never gave them her number or kissed them.

He watched as she walked out of the house. She wore a blue jean mini and pink tank top while her feet were bare. She pulled open the passage side door. "Hi." She didn't meet his eyes as she adjusted her skirt.

"What's up?" He watched as she locked her fingers in her lap and bowed her head. She fidgeted for a little while longer.

"I'm late and I'm really scared Puck." She took a breath and said. "Now you can go but I hope you stay. I'm gonna keep it either way." It started raining. He gulped.

He stared out the window shield and he saw his future change. His heart started pounding in his chest. He was panicking and he knew it showed on his face. You fucking idiot. _Any fool can make a baby but it takes a man to raise a child._

He laid his head down on the steering wheel. He felt Rachel rubbing his back. "I know, I know it don't seem real." He turned his head so he could see her. She closed her eyes but tears still feel down her face. "Noah don't hate me please. I never meant for this to happen. I didn't mean to fall for you."

He couldn't speak as he stared at her. He could even string three words together. He picked up her hand and squeezed. "I'm so sorry Noah." He pulled her toward him across the bench seat.

"Shhhh." She sobbed into his chest and clinched a fist full of his shirt. They sat in his truck with hi holding her while she cried for almost an hour. She finally pulled away from him.

She wiped her eyes and looked in his rearview mirror. He heard her sigh in defeat. She slid to the door, opened it and hopped out. "Noah I really am sorry." He just nodded as she closed the door. He watched as she walked into her house.

He started his truck and he felt guilty because it felt like he was running from her, from the baby. He put the truck in gear and pulled out.

**It Takes a Man**

It had been a month since Rachel told him about the baby. She was avoiding him at all cost it seemed even if it meant her talking to Finn. In fact she stood with her books over stomach smiling up at Finn right now.

"Ew I didn't know she was talking to him again." Quinn said as she put her arm around his waist. He shrugged at her as they walked past Finn and Rachel.

"There's no accounting for taste." He said it in a monotone. Underneath the calm exterior he was pissed at Finn and Rachel. "Come on Quinn we're going to be late for Glee."

Mercedes and Santana were singing but he didn't care he was watching Rachel play with Sam's hand out the corner of his eye. The girls had just finished when everyone's phone went off which could only mean Jacob had gossip. No one noticed as they looked at their phone that Rachel snuck out.

He read the test message. _Rachel Barbara Berry pregnant. But who is the father?_

Everyone looked around the room for the girl but she was gone. "Holy fucking shit. You son of a bitch." Santana yelled at Finn who paled. "How could you do that? Don't I don't want to hear any of your lies." Santana stomped out of the room.

"I didn't even know. Did you guys?" Finn asked once he came out of shock. Everyone shook their heads no.

Sam stood up to leave but before he did he turned back to the room. "I did." Mouths dropped around the room. "No the baby is not mine." He walked out leaving everyone to guess and gossip about Rachel.

"Oh poor Rachel. We have to do something for her, right Puck?" He looked down at his girlfriend and her earnest face.

"Yeah." He nodded at Quinn who started bouncing in her chair then her and the girls started planning.

**It Takes a Man**

She was five months pregnant and he watched her from afar. She wouldn't answer his calls or come to the door when he went to her house. He had it. He walked over to her where she stood talking to Brittany. "Hey Brit can you give us a minute?"

"Yeah sure. Bye Rae call me later okay?" Rachel nodded as Brittany walked away. She still refused to look at him

"Can I help you with something Puck?" She asked in a monotone as she turned to her locker. He slammed her locker shut which caused students to look at them.

"Yeah." He stepped back from her and raised his voice. "Since you refuse to talk to me, I decided why not go ahead - " He was cut off by her hand over his mouth.

"Don't." She glared at him. "Look I'll talk to you but I don't know why. You made your choice and so did I. Don't do this because you feel guilty okay." That pissed him off.

He pushed her hand away. "I don't." This time he held her hands so she couldn't stop him. "I'm the father of Rachel's baby." Gasps went up and down the hall followed by whispers.

He looked down at her. "Any fool can make a baby but it takes a man to raise a child."


	9. When I Was Your Man

**Sequel to It Takes a Man as requested.**

**When I Was Your Man**

They were in the choir room waiting for Mr. Schue. Sam had Rachel in his arms and they were dancing around laughing. Her pregnant belly between them as he watched them he felt anger and guilt.

He was still trying to convince her to let him in her and the baby's life. They argued over the fact she didn't want to ruin his life with her choice to keep the baby. Yeah he ran for the hills when she told him about the baby but he didn't want to be his father. He wanted to know his kid and he wanted them to know him instead of hating him forever.

Rachel laughed and smiled up at Sam and Puck's felt sick, she use to look at him like that. It was too late to realize that he loved her not Quinn. Quinn was a challenge; he was never supposed to have her. They did work together. With Quinn everything was a fight and he had to be perfect but with Rachel she loved doing whatever and he could say crude things; she'd just glare at him and laugh it off.

She wasn't rich or popular like Quinn but she was smart and gorgeous. Yeah she and Satan were neighbors and friends but Rachel wasn't as crazy as her best friend. Rachel was everything he needed but he had let it go for something he wanted.

Mr. Schue walked him pulling at his sweater vest. "Oh guys sit down." He waited for everyone to settle down. "Okay before I start does anyone have anything?"

He stood. "Yeah Mr. Schue I got something." The faces around him were full of surprise and confusion. He picked up his guitar and pulled a stool to the center of the room.

"Okay Puck. Let's hear it." Mr. Schue smiled at him. He strummed the first couple of cords. He saw recognition on Rachel's face; of course she knew this song.

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man

My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes

It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man

Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know

I hope he buys you flowers  
I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours  
When he has the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man

He finished and gave a sad smile to the Glee kids before going back to his chair. The rest of practice he spent concentrating on the song or dance moves. He didn't notice Rachel watching him and Sam teasing her about it. He did notice Quinn glaring at him from where she was dancing with Finn.

He and Quinn were over. After she found out that he was the father of Rachel's baby she had flipped out, screaming at him that he was a bastard and that they were through. He had shrugged it off, he didn't care anymore. The old saying rung through his head _All that glitters is not gold._

Once practice was over he picked up his guitar and headed out to his truck. He wasn't really paying attention so when he threw his case in the back and headed to the driver's seat he was shocked to see her standing there.

"So Sam said he won't buy me flowers. He said that was your job." She was smiling at him. "I don't want flowers, Noah." She walked to him placing her hands on his chest. "Noah it's not too late. I still love you. I'm just not sure you won't run again."

He shook his head at her, "No, never. I'm ready and I'll do whatever you want even if that means you don't want me involved but I'm hoping that's not what you want."

She smiled at him, "No I want you in our lives even if it gets rough and it will." He smiled at her. He placed his hands on the side of her face pulling her toward him. He kissed her.

He felt her smile against his mouth. He deepened the kiss. He pulled away when he needed to catch his breath. He laid his forehead on hers and smiled down at her face and swollen lips. "I think I'm in love with you and I think I have been since the first day I saw you."

She smiled up at him and her brown eyes were lighter as if she had lost some of her sadness. "I know I've loved you since I was five, Noah."


	10. Money Make Her Smile

_**Kind of lame but at least it's out of my head.**_

**Money Make Her Smile**

The music was loud as he walked into the strip joint with Sam. He needed to relax let go of the stress he had accumulated while on tour. He and Sam had decided to go to Nyx which was a high end strip joint in New York.

The bouncer got one of the girls, a tall red head, to guide them to the VIP lounge. She asked for their drink orders and left. She returned with Sam's rum and coke and his beer, what he was a simple man. They were watching the girls around them. The girl whose name was Ariel, yeah right, smirked at them, "Is there anything we can do for you gentlemen tonight?"

Sam smiled at her, "Yeah my friend here needs a private show." He glared at Sam and shook his head. "I'll pay for it." He smiled at his best friend.

"Right, do you have a preference?" She was still smiling at him. His eyes ran over her body, she was a little too thin for him.

Sam answered, "Yeah he does. Petite and brunette." The guy had the courage to fucking grin at him. Get drunk one time and tell you best friend that you're in love with a girl that only looked at you twice because her boyfriend was an ass.

Ariel smiled, "I've got the perfect girl then. Follow me." He stood up, Sam handed him a wad of cash before he followed the woman. They walked down a long dark hallway. "Actually you're kind of her type too."

"What is asshole her type?" They chuckled as she stopped at a red door.

"Yeah pretty much. Here you go. It's 200 for the private dance." He handed over the money. "Give her a few minutes and she should be in."

"Hey," The redhead turned back to look at him. "What's her name?" The redhead smirked. She started to walk away and threw over her shoulder.

"She has many names and she'll be whoever you want. Tonight though it's Bell." He shook his head and stepped in the room. There was a large white chair in the corner, the carpet was a smoky gray and the walls were velvet red.

He took his jacket off and threw it over the back of the chair and sat down stretching. He leaned his head back and shut his eyes. If Sam happened been paying for it he would have left, went home and watched TV until he fell asleep.

He had fallen asleep so he didn't hear when the door opened or when it close and he also didn't hear when she started playing music so that it was only background noise. She smiled down at the man he looked like a little boy.

She moved closer to him and gasped, 'Noah, damn it. Just don't it, he won't remember you.' She steadied herself before she patted his chest, "Hey big guy most guys don't fall asleep on me until they've grunted and groped me for a good five minutes."

He licked his lips and snorted but didn't raise his head, "Shit you need better fuck buddies." He was now staring at the ceiling his head felt so heavy.

"Hey they pay me to lay there and that's what I do." He heard the slight teasing tone in her voice. He listened as she walked around the room.

"Well they ain't paying enough." He felt her nudge his leg, he moved it and she placed her knee beside his thigh causing the cushion to dip.

"Hey look at me." He groaned and turned his head to look at her. "Unhuh, come on now." She leaned so that her chest was only a few inches from his face. "You'll enjoy it I promise."

His eyes widen a little as he took in her perky rack covered in a yellow lace bra. He raised his head and took in the girl that was straddling his lap. His eyes started at her thighs which were encased in white stockings with yellow suspenders and a yellow garter belt. He eyes then traveled to ruffled lacey panties that matched her bra.

Her skin was tan and her body toned. She was curvy but slim. Her breast looked real. He took all this in before moving up to her face. He gulped. She was smiling at him with pretty pink lips and there was a glint in her eye. Her luscious brown locks were pinned up with a few curls around her face.

She placed her hands on his shoulder, "I love this song." He didn't know what the song was he was too focused on her lips. 'Shit, she kind of looks like Rachel.' He finally heard the beat of the song as she stood.

**All you get back, coming to the stage, is a girl who's new in town**

**She go by the name where your stacks at**

**This pretty little thing I swear won't let you down**

**Watch her drop it like... hey**

She started moving her hips in front of him like she was dancing alone in her room. He smirked at her she knew how to get to him already. He didn't really care for practiced moves he like when a girl felt the music and this one was. She ran her hands over her body.

**It's not complicated, so this won't take a while**

**You see music make her dance, and money money money make her smile**

She popped her hips to the side as she walked back to him running her hands up her side. She then sunk to her knees crawling to him.

**Money money money make her smile**

**Money money money make her smile**

Her hands traveled up his jean clad thighs, he watched mesmerized as those hands went up his body. She was back in his lap. "You can touch me if you want."

**She's a super freak**

**You wouldn't know it if you saw her outside these velvet walls**

**No, she don't go where preachers preach**

**She only go to the church where dollars fall**

**Watch her drop it like... hey**

She bit her lip looking at him through eyelashes. He gulped before placing his hands on her hips. She put her hands on his shoulders and grinded down into him from there it got a little foggy.

**It's not complicated, so this won't take a while**

**You see music make her dance, and money money money make her smile**

He remembers her pulling off her bra and throwing it behind her as she still moved her hips occasionally touching his erection. He knows her chest brushed against him and his hands sliding to her lower back pulling her closer.

**Money money money make her smile**

**Money money money make her smile**

Her hands moved up to her pinned hair. She pulled out bobby pins still dancing in his lap. He can't remember the last time he was so turned on. Her long brown hair fell around her shoulder. "Shit."

**Watch her...**

He could feel the tense in his lower back. He felt like he was in middle school again about to come in his pants.

**It's not complicated, so this won't take a while**

**You see music make her dance, and money money money make her smile**

She pushed down one more time drawing out the friction between them. Her hands where now on the back of the chair and she leaned in close to him allowing him to smell her hair. She smelled like strawberries and Vera Wang.

**Money money money make her smile**

**Money money money make her smile**

He could feel her warm breath at his ear. She whispered, "Did you enjoy it Noah?" She pulled back to look into his eyes.

His eyes got wide, "Shit, Rachel?" before he could stop himself, his hand was on the back of her neck pulling her in for a long deep kiss.

They broke apart gasping for air, "FYI asshole isn't my type, badass is."


	11. Downtown

**Downtown – Lady Antebellum**

It had been weeks since they had last went out together. She was off work for the week and very bored. Her boyfriend had to work and she rarely got to see him but tonight when he got home she was going out with or without him. Sometimes she thought he was ashamed of her because he didn't want to go out but she also knew he was tired.

It was an hour before her police officer boyfriend got home and she picked out her sexiest red dress, the one he like to take off. She laid it across the bed and headed to the shower. After her shower she pulled on black lace panties and bra. She sat on her bedroom floor flattening her hair; she glanced at the clock she had about 15 minutes.

She fixed her make-up so that her eyes and lips were accentuated, her best features or so she thought. She pulled the dress on as she heard the front door open. She heard keys dropping on the table, boots being kicked off and a slight moan that let her knew he was on the couch.

She grabbed her platforms and walked into the living. She balanced herself on one foot to put her shoe on as she watched the man she had been in love with since she was sixteen (she had really but she had refused to acknowledge due to his past history).

He looked so worn down she sighed knowing he was going anywhere with her. "I'm going out tonight. The take out menus on the counters and I'll be home about midnight, don't wait up." She steadied herself on the wall to put her other shoe on before going to get her purse out of the bedroom.

She was walking through the living making sure she had her keys, cell, and mace when she bumped into a solid wall of muscle. "Without me?" She looked up to his hazel eyes and found herself wanting to stay in and just hang out on the couch but she stood her ground; she needed to get out, dance and have fun.

"Yeah I figured you'd be too tired. It's okay Kurt's meeting me there." She started to walk around him and winced because she didn't do her usually move with him when everything was good between them. She could see the pain in his eyes and turned back to him. She kissed him, "Sorry I'm not trying to cause any problems but I need to get out of this apartment."

"Give me a minute and I'll go with you." He walked away from her pulling his shirt off heading into the bedroom. She stared, it didn't matter that they were practically married his body was a work of art. He was all muscle and he had a Star of David tattoo on one arm and a tribal on the other. Both he had gotten before they were official.

She threw her purse on the couch and followed him into the bedroom he stood in his black pants and combat boots. She drooled, she couldn't help it okay. "Nevermind." He turned to look at her and he had that damn smirk on his face. She cursed him in her head; he'd done it on purpose which changed her mind. "I'll see you later."

As she closed the door before it latched she heard him say "She's fucking smart and you're dumb, shit." She headed down to get a cab to go to Indigo where Kurt was waiting for her.

~Glee~

She was tired of being hit on, this is why she usually only came out with Noah. Kurt was off dancing and she was pouting. She missed him but he had to know he couldn't manipulate her so easily. She was sipping on her Long Island ice tea when she felt a hand slide across her lower back and to her hip. She didn't even turn, "My boyfriend is a cop and if you don't move your hand he'll be an ex-cop."

The hand stayed where it was, "So apparently I'm badass enough to get assholes to back off but not badass enough to get you to stay home?" She turned to look at the man beside her; he still looked tired but the smile on his face made him look mischievous. He'd changed into a pair of fitted jeans and a tight white tee shirt. His hair was long on top but buzzed on the sides; she loved it and had fought his mother to keep it.

"No believe I was very temped but I'm tired of being in the house all the time. I know you work long hours and that's why I didn't ask you to come." She stopped looking at him and played with her straw. "I was about to come home after I finished this. I don't have any fun unless I'm with you."

He put his hand under her chin and pulled her head up to look at him. "I'm sorry, I've been neglecting you lately and I'm here now. Come on let's dance." She let him pull her out on to the floor and smiled a genuinely happy smile at the man who held her heart and tried so hard to keep her happy even if it killed him (not literally).


	12. Father's Son

**Father's Son – 3 Doors Down**

She had run away at the age of sixteen to New York. She had run from the bullying and pain of being different. Back then she was a sweet girl who only wanted to be accepted and to have friends.

He found her again when she was twenty-one and things were much different. She wasn't that sweet girl in short skirts and animal sweaters. Her brown hair was bleached and teased to the heavens. Her brown eyes weren't innocent anymore and surrounded by thick black eyeliner; her lips plump and covered in sticky pink lip-gloss. He recognized her not by her looks but by the way she spoke.

Intelligent words flowed from those luscious lips with phrases that went over his head just like at seventeen when Rachel would go on and on about politics or a musical. He looked twice at the woman clad in a tight leather vest and pants with knee high boots. His band was holding auditions for their next video and she was standing in line waiting to get in.

Sam ran into his back, "Dude what's up with you?" Puck shook his head and walked into the room where they would talk to the girls.

Their manager who was also Mike Chang's girlfriend sat at the table with a list of names and called them one at a time for the guys to say Yay or Nay. The really fake ones got a Nay while the ones who only had one or two procdures done got a Yay.

"Um the next girl up is Cherry Berry." Tina said not looking up from her list as the woman walked in. "So Ms. Berry where are you originally from?"

"Ohio." She popped her gum with a smirk.

"Any tattoos?" Sam asked.

"Yeah but none you can see unless I'm working." Her eyes glinted with mischief.

This definitely wasn't his Berry anymore, "So how often do you go see the shows on Broadway?" His band was looking at him strangely.

"As often as I can Noah." There was a collective gasp in the room; only his band mates knew his real name.

"Well, well how the mighty have fallen. I can't believe you used Satan's name for your porn name." Puck smirked at her.

"And I can't believe you still have that stupid Mohawk." She walked up to him and pushed her hand through it.

"Oh you love it babe." He couldn't believe this was happening right now.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't, you're never going to find out. It was nice seeing you Noah." She pulled away from him and started to walk out the room.

He followed her out, "So you didn't come to be in my video? Just to see me?" She turned around and smiled his smile the one when he gave up football for her.

"Yeah, I did. I don't need the money from this. Haven't you heard Cherry Berry is huge in the porn world? It was really good to see you Noah." She tried to turn but he stopped her and grabbed her phone from her back pocket.

"Look I'll call you and we'll go out to dinner or something. Please?" He gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah okay, Noah. See you around." She took her phone back and walked out of the room and probably his life forever.

Three months and a hundred phone calls later she finally agreed to dinner with him. He sat in the restaurant waiting for her and humming Sweet Caroline. He watched the door as a black hair woman walked in; she wore a tight red dress with tan fuck me pumps. The waiter lead her over to his table, it was Rachel now just a little more recognizable.

The waiter pulled out the chair for her. "Sorry I am late. My hair appointment ran over." The waiter asked her what she wanted to drink, "Give me a Dr. Pepper please. I feel I need to be sober for this."

He laughed. "I like the hair you look a little more you. So how have you been?" He asked because he was concerned.

"Would you have liked for me to wear one of this skirts and an animal sweater for this?" She laughed. "I've been fine. What about you Mr. Rock God?"

He choked. "I don't know about God although a lot of women have called me that." Rachel threw her head back laughing which made him smile as everyone looked at them. "I've been great working on the album and touring." He said after she stopped laughing.

They went through dinner talking about nothing important; they were leaving it for when they got to a more private location. He stood and went to pull her chair out, "Would you like to come back to my place?"

He was unsure of her answer but relaxed as she smiled. "Sure as long as you don't mind your name being dragged through the mud."

He threw his keys down on the side table as he entered the apartment. He took of his blazer and threw it over the couch. "You want something to drink?"

"Yeah a soda will be fine." She sat on his couch; she was the first woman not to go snooping through his apartment.

He brought it to her and sat beside her. "Rachel what happened?"

She sighed and sat the can on the table. "Life I guess. I was tired of being treated like a freak in Ohio so I ran. I didn't have a place to stay or money so I started working in a strip club, I lied about my age. Then this guy came in one night, I was about 18, he offered me a role in a movie. I accepted and I've been doing it ever since. They don't understand and I don't do it for pleasure I do it because I can."

He looked at the girl who made him sing in front of everyone back in high school and he felt his hear clenched because the story she had just told him wasn't the whole thing. "Why did you really leave and why this?"

She pushed off the couch and with her back turned she said, "I was tired of the abuse, Noah. Back in Ohio I couldn't control things but my work this is controlled it never gets out of hand and I'm safe."

"Abuse? Are you talking about at school?" He stared at her back holding his breath for an answer he didn't really want. He knew about abuse and the things it did to your mind.

She snorted. "The bullying was nothing compared to what was happening at home. I hid it really well didn't I? I was a good actress in my chaos world."

Puck's fist clenched as he thought back to the way her fathers acted in temple with her and then after she ran-away. "Why didn't you say anything? To me? I understand Rachel I could have helped you."

She turned to face him with rage in her eyes. "No you don't understand. Your father hit you while mine snuck into my room at night." She gave a non-humorous laugh, "Yeah he was gay but he liked girls to and I happened to be his type."

He sat in shock at her words. He watched as she shook her head and then she moved to leave. She got up and grabbed her arm pulling her close in a hug. "I'm sorry, Rachel that, that happened to you." She melted into his arms and started sobbing.

"It's not your fault. You're right I should have said something but he was my father." She had his shirt balled up in her fist.

"I know baby. Come on. We don't have to talk about this anymore." He led her back to the couch.

"No ask me what you want and I'll be honest with you." She said as she opened the soda and took a sip.

"Why porn?"

"Easy money and I have the right look for it. When I got here I worked at an Ihop and this producer came in and gave me his card saying come audition for me. I did and you know I thought about it for a long time before I said yes." She had looked in his eyes as he spoke.

"Shit Rachel. This fucked up."

She laughed, "You have no idea. Me and you switched places huh?"

His eyes got wide as he realized she was right. "Yeah I was supposed to be the porn star and you the rock star." They sat in silence for a while, "I have a kid."

No reaction.

"Her names Beth and Quinn's her mother. We gave her up for adoption." He ran a hand over his Mohawk. "Your mom adopted her."

"I know." She whispered.

"What? How?" He was dumbfounded.

"She found me and we're on speaking terms for now." She smiled at him and patted his hand. "Beth is beautiful so be proud."

More silence. "I'm divorced."

"What?" Puck sputtered.

"Yeah I married the producer who gave me my first job. Brody was not a good man so I ended it." She said it looking at him. "Not like you Noah. He never sang to me or gave anything up for me." She leaned into him and kissed him.

He takes it back, she was still the Rachel from when they we're sixteen she was just buried under layers of baggage and make-up.

_A year later_

Tina was standing in front of the band on the tour bus and read out a headline from a tabloid, "**Badass Rock Star marries former Porn Star. **They're behind by a couple of months aren't they?"

The group laughed. Sam shouted out, "The baby'll be born before they figure it."

The couple just laughed. Her brown hair was back even through the ends were still black and her eyes weren't dull anymore. Rachel told Noah he had healed her but he disagreed she just needed someone to knock some sense in her.

Puck kissed his wife and pressed his hand to her pregnant belly with love and tenderness which critics said made his music suffer but his fans disagreed.


	13. Bad Mutha Fucka

**Bad Mutha Fucka – Hinder**

Yes he was. He's been a bad mutha fucka since he was 13 and not much had changed over the years. Now at 17 his was a legend in this small town and had hooked up with half the girls in school. Nobody turned down Noah Puckerman ever that his until he met his match in his best friend.

Rachel Berry was known virgin who liked to wear short skirts and was a founding member of the Celibacy club. She made straight As and refused drugs and alcohol. Nobody could figure out why they of all people were best friends.

It was well known that if Rachel ever curled her finger at him he'd take off running. He knew she had his balls in her hand but that didn't mean he had to change anything. They both joined Glee at the same time; she because she loved to sing and him because she had promised him something he'd wanted for a long time.

Oh he was a bad mutha fucka, he got Rachel Berry to go out on a date with him. His ego swelled to outstanding heights as the words had left her lips. "If you join glee I promise I will go out with you."

"What do you mean out, Berry? Out like we got to a restaurant and you pay for your food and I pay for mine? Or out as in I take you to a nice place, you dress up and at the end of the night I get a kiss?" He was trying to make this perfectly clear. Shit her dad was a fucking lawyer she knew how to fuck with his head.

She touched his arm and looked up into his eyes with that innocent little girl look, "I mean you take me out, pay for dinner and at the end of the night you might get a kiss." She bit her lip.

"Berry if your fucking with me I swear to God….. Fine I'll do it but you better not be jerking me around unless it's your hand on my dick." He grinned at her.

"Ugh Noah, you're disgusting. Friday. 7 pm and if your late you will not be getting a kiss." She trailed her fingers down his arm before she left. Fuck, maybe he wasn't a bad mutha fucka if this slip of a girl had him by the balls.

~Friday 6:45 pm~

Shut the fuck up, so he was early. Apparently you've never been on a receiving end of a Rachel Berry kiss. He stood in his nicest jeans, cleanest boots and a white button up with the sleeves rolled up. He shaved his stubble both on his face and his head. Hey, Rachel love's his Mohawk; how does he know this? Because when he did shave it off, she flipped her shit and cussed Quinn out for talking him into it. It was hot and damn, he really needed to stop thinking about that.

He didn't bring her flowers or chocolate because she had told him she hated that and it made it awkward. He had laughed and said it was only because Finn was awkward anyway. She was not amused. He took a breath and knocked on the door, he heard footsteps coming down the stair case before the door opened.

His jaw dropped at what he saw, Rachel stood in front of him in a tight short blue dress with fuck me pumps and her hair teased and pulled back. She smiled at him as she stepped out closing the door, "Hi Noah. You look handsome."

He coughed. "You look stunning." Did he mean to say that? Yeap cause damn for a midget she had long gorgeous legs. "Are you ready?"

"Of course. So where are you taking me? Breadstixx? I hope Michael's not working tonight, poor boy doesn't sleep enough." He let her ramble on about Mike Chang as he helped her into his F150.

No he wasn't taking her to Breadstixx. He actually had Mike, who was not working tonight, help him sat up a nice secluded picnic at the spot they had first meet. He smiled knowing he would certainly be getting a kiss tonight. He pulled into a parking spot and noticed that she had stopped talking.

He looked over to see her hand covering her mouth and a whispered, "Oh Noah." He got out and went to help her out of the truck. He could see that she had tears in her eyes. They walked through the entrance of the JCC.

He guided her down the hall to the exact room they had met, it even looked the same. The walls still had kid's hand prints on them and the carpet was a raggedy burgundy. In the center of the room was a table for two with their meal laid out. He owed Mike a huge favor for this. He pulled out the chair for her.

"How did you do this, Noah?" She was in awe and looking at him like he was a freaking hero. Oh he was a bad mutha fucka.

"I have my ways. Now eat before it gets cold." As they ate and talked about nothing, it felt so right and so good. She laughed and smiled at him. He loved her; to be honest he's been in love with her since that first day.

_Pre-K at the JCC: They were at the same table. She was shy and quiet. He was trouble. It was when the teacher said 'Okay class I want you to draw a picture of your family. You mother, father, and brother or sister.' Puck felt his anger flare up at the word father but he also noticed as Rachel's head dipped. He heard her sniffle. "Hey are you okay?"_

_He asked. He didn't like when girls cried whether they were his Ma or sister or any girl really. She nodded, "Yeah I'm fine." He knew it was a lie but wasn't going to call her out on it._

"_I'm Puck. I'm just going to draw my ma and sister because my dad is an asshole." He picked up a crayon as he spoke._

_She gasped, "Rachel and I hardly believe your name is Puck and you said a bad word." He cocked an eyebrow at her._

"_Noah Puckerman and who gives a fuck?" It was then he realized he like to ruffle Rachel's feathers with bad words or dirty talk._

"_You should. I'm just going to draw my dads." He noticed that when she talked it was mostly in a whisper. _

"_Dads? You have more than one?" He frowned. He had heard his dad talk about this kind of thing and the words he had said._

"_Yes I have two but I don't have a mom." Her voice cracked on the last word and it was then he knew that he would do anything for that not to happen again._

"_That's cool." It was all he said but the look on Rachel's face was the reason he would always be her friend. She made him feel good when his life was shit with just a look._

He pulled into her driveway and asked, "Dads' out of town?" He got out of the truck and went to help her.

"Yeah business trip. They'll be gone for a week or so. I enjoyed tonight, Noah. It was the best date I've ever been on." They stood in front of her front door now. Yeah, he was a bad mutha fucka.

He smirked at her, "I figured as much." He saw the eyeroll but didn't wait on the 'ugh Noah'. 'I'm glad you had a good time. This was my first date so I'm glad I got it right."

She smiled at him and stepped up to him. He held his breath as her lips touched his. "Yes you did get it right." She said after pulling away but still on her tippy toes. She kissed him again and he pulled her closer. 'Do you want to come in?"

He groaned, "Berry, if I go into the house. I'm going to try and get you into bed." She pulled away and bit her lip looking up at him.

"Noah tonight was prefect. I don't think it can get any better and I," She looked down and then back up. "am ready. I want it to be you." He groaned again.

Noah Puckerman was a bad mutha fucka who was in love. He was the biggest and badest mutha fucka bor a couple of reasons. 1. He got Rachel to go out with him without begging (like Finn). 2. He got Rachel to kiss him. 3. He was Rachel Berry's first. 4. He knocked up Rachel Berry and survived. 5. He told her he loved her first without trying to get sex out of it.


	14. Why Ya Wanna – Jana Kramer

**Why Ya Wanna – Jana Kramer**

She had just finished wiping down a table when she felt someone bump her hip. She looked up to see her manager Terry who tipped her head forward. She looked around to see a teenage boy had set down in her section. She sighed as she took in the letterman jacket and the boy's Mohawk. He looked over at her and she felt her cheeks heat up.

_Out of all of the places in this little town  
Yeah, you had to come walking in here and sit down  
I'm hiding and hoping my face ain't too red  
Since we been over, been trying like crazy to get you out of my head_

She watched as he slipped his arms out of the jacket and saw that he wore her favorite shirt; it was white but it had a little pink stain on the collar. The stain came from her lip gloss. The shirt was so soft and she remembered rubbing her cheek against it as they cuddled. His arms flexed and she felt her insides melt.

_So-o-o  
Why you wanna  
Show up in a old t-shirt that I love  
Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good  
Don't know what  
You were thinkin'  
You were doing  
Moving in for a hug  
Like you don't know I'm coming unglued  
Why you gotta  
Why you wanna  
Make me keep wanting you_

She took a breath before heading over to his table pulling out her pen and pad to take his order. "Good evening. What can I get you to drink Puck?" She looked up into those Hazel eyes and memories rushed back to her; his hand on her back, his lips on her throat, and 'No Rachel focus.'

He smirked at her which made his eyes shine. "Can I get a coke?" She wrote it down and told him she'd be right back. She walked over to fill the order. As she filled the glass with ice she stared at the back of his head until he turned to look at him; she ducked her head but looked back up to see him smirking at her.

_I wish you had on sunglasses to cover up those blue eyes_

_I wish you said something mean to make me glad that you said goodbye_

_Why can't you look off somewhere if you catch me staring at you_

_Why can't you be cold like any old good ex would do_

She took him his drink and asked him for his food order. She knew what he would order; a cheese burger with all the fixings, fries and a slice of cherry pie. She took down his order, gave it to the cook before she went to help other customers but she still kept watching him out the corner of her eye. He finished his food and was standing up to leave so she headed over to clear the table. "Rachel you look really good. Maybe I could take you out to dinner sometime you know just to catch up."

She nodded "I'd like that." She wasn't ready when he wrapped her in his arms but she did relax into his arms. She hated herself just a little for enjoying his warmth.

_Why you wanna  
Show up in a old t-shirt that I love  
Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good  
Don't know what  
You were thinkin'  
You were doing  
Moving in for a hug  
Like you don't know I'm coming unglued  
Why you gotta  
Why you wanna  
Make me keep wanting you  
Keep wanting you_

Why  
Why  
Why  
Would you tell me that you call me up sometime?  
Maybe we can get a drink and just catch up  
Like that'd be enough  
No, that ain't enough

He kissed her forehead before he threw some money down on the table and left the restaurant. She watched him as he walked to his truck gripping her towel she used to clean the tables. She gave a husky sigh as he lifted himself into his truck. God the boy was to die for.

_Why you gotta  
Show up in a old t-shirt that I love  
Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good  
Don't know what  
You were thinkin'  
You were doing  
Moving in for a hug  
Like you don't know I'm coming unglued  
Why you gotta  
Why you wanna  
Make me keep wanting you_

Why you gotta  
Why you wanna  
Make me keep wanting you

Why you gotta  
Why you wanna  
Make me keep wanting you

Out of all of the places  
In this little town  
Yeah, you had to come walking in here and sit down

She sat down hard in the booth he had just left realizing she'd been lying to herself for months; she still loved him even though he was having a kid with Quinn and Finn was in love with her. He was always doing little things to make her realizing she'd been stupid to break up with him. She promised herself as she sat there that if he didn't call her in three days she was going to call him and if he refused she'd enlist Brittany and Santana to help her convince the boy they could make it.


End file.
